


When You Believe

by thraxbaby



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: I am adding some of my best fics from FF to here.I had just seen Sing when I wrote this. It's such a good movie.





	When You Believe

Emma Swan had been a fan of Regina Mills since her tween years. Regina started out in tween movies on Disney Channel. Every girl in the 6th grade wanted to be her. Her face was plastered on every notebook, backpack, t-shirt, and poster of all Emma's classmates. Emma never had a permanent home to have all those things, but she'd go to the library every week just to look at the magazines and dream of one day escaping her terrible foster homes and star with Regina Mills. And maybe date her, but that one was a stretch.

Over the years, Regina had been Emma's anchor. The hope of one day making it and staring in films with her idol grounded her through all her life's tragedies: being sent back to the orphanage time and time again, becoming homeless and living on the streets, being dumped by her boyfriend, going to jail for a crime she didn't commit, finding out she was pregnant, raising a baby boy on virtually nothing... And those were just in the last three years. Luckily, Emma found friendship in a school teacher and was able to have a roof over her head, and most importantly, Henry's. Regina even aided in naming Emma's son.

Back when Emma was a freshman in high school, news got out that Regina's father passed away. That year, she quit her gigs on Disney Channel and made her own thing. She wore nothing but black, she was acting out, she was writing her own songs. Her first solo CD had a touching song on it called Henry. Three years later, that was what Emma named her son.

Despite her new bad girl image, Emma was still a fan. She sang Regina's cleaner songs around the house and to Henry when he had to go down for a nap. Never had Emma ever given up her dream. Then it happened.

Emma's friend Ruby called the house. As soon as Emma answered, Ruby was a whirlwind of frantic words. What Emma understood from her friend's call was that Regina Mills was at the local theater, having auditions for a backup singer for her new music video. Emma dropped the phone. Was this her big break? Ruby said auditions end at noon and it was currently... 11:35?! She had to hurry!

Finding a sitter would waste too much time, so Emma quickly packed the bare essentials that Henry would need into her bag, picked up the sleeping boy, and hightailed it out of there. At least, as fast as you could go with a half-asleep baby in your arms.

The theater was on 5th street, all the way across town. If she waited for the right bus, she wouldn't get there until 5 after 12. Perhaps if she speed walked, she would just about make it. Emma went as fast as one could go without jostling her son and panicked more as each minute passed. Finally, the theater came into view. Emma burst through the doors, only to be met with Regina and her entourage.

"I'm Emma Swan, and I'm here to audition." Emma said breathlessly. Regina looked her over. Emma suddenly realized how disheveled she looked: hair in a messy bun, sweatpants, stained t-shirt...

"The deadline was 12 o'clock sharp. It is now 12:02. You missed the deadline, I am leaving." Emma begged for just 30 seconds of her time, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Emma sighed. There go her hopes and dreams. And of course, Henry chose that moment to start crying.

"I know, kid. I'm sorry. I guess they were right. I'll always be a nobody." Emma sighed again. She began rocking Henry and singing his favorite song.

"Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood…"

Regina had realized she'd left her sunglasses in the theater and went back to get them. Upon re-entering the theater, she was met with a sight that warmed her heart. Emma was rocking her baby to sleep, singing to him in the most beautiful voice Regina had ever heard.

"There can be miracles

When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will..."

"You will when you believe..." Emma jumped when she heard the second voice. She turned to see Regina watching her. Her brown eyes had a softer look to them than before.

"I believe I owe you an apology." Regina said. "I remember when I first auditioned for roles, seven different people turned me down. I should have given you a chance. You have an amazing voice, and I would love if you came back on Monday for practice."

"Really?!" Emma smiled. "Thank you so much!" Regina smiled.

"And who is this handsome little man?" Regina softly ran a finger over Henry's chubby baby hand. Upon instinct, he grabbed her finger and gently held on.

"This is Henry." Emma answered. Regina's eyes had a sad look to them. "Your song you wrote for your father... it got me through some dark times. And so did my son. It only seemed natural I named him after it."

"My father would have been honored." Regina gave a sad smile. She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled some phone numbers on it. "If you need anything, here's my number, and here is my friend's number if you need a babysitter. She runs a nursery. Give her a call and tell her Regina recommended her."

"Thank you, for everything." Emma smiled.

"No problem. Just remember: Monday at 1:30. Don't be late this time." Regina smirked and recovered her sunglasses before walking away. She stopped at the doors before turning back to Emma. "I forgot to ask: do you need a ride home?"

"Yes, please." Emma answered.

"Come on, then." Emma followed Regina out of the theater.


End file.
